


Lonely Like Me

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Thirsty Thursday [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Clubbing, College Student Victor Nikiforov, Come Shot, Drinking, First Meetings, First Time, Hair-pulling, Katsuki Yuuri in a Crop Top, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Roleswap, Rough Sex, background Phichimetti, the author died while writing this, this was written by a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor is left to his own devices on a Friday night and decides to go out. He meets a cute, older guy. Both of them really need to get laid.





	Lonely Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> The acknowledgments section for this one is pretty big. oops.
> 
> This fic was inspired by these two art pieces [(1)](https://twitter.com/savdraws/status/1147851885598007298) [(2)](https://twitter.com/savdraws/status/1143798962354155521) from my friend Sav ([@savdraws](https://twitter.com/savdraws)) on twitter! Go check them and their amazing work out! 
> 
> Prompt from: [Philatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos)  
> Help from: [PoisonMantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis)  
> Beta’d by: [Fuzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats)
> 
> Title lifted from Broken by Lovelytheband.

“You _can’t_ go, I don’t care how cute he is!” Viktor whined dramatically as he wrapped himself around his roommate’s legs, stopping him in his tracks. “ _Noooooooo_ , you can’t leave me alone this weekend, Chris!” he had pouted when his fellow exchange student walked out of their shared bathroom looking ‘weekend getaway’ ready, wearing painted-on jeans and a button-up unbuttoned to the point of barely concealing his nipples, and carrying his go-bag, aptly nicknamed the _hoe_ -bag. 

“Vitya, please. I showed you his Tinder profile, you _need_ to let me go. I haven’t gotten laid in almost a month, and though I appreciate blowing you in the shower, I am in need of a good and thorough spoiling by a potential sugar daddy. He’s in on business for a week, he ditched his coworker for the weekend and he just sent me a photo of his hotel room. I’m going.” Chris explained tersely, wrenching his legs free from Viktor’s grip. 

“Ugh, fine.” Viktor groaned, laying on his stomach on the floor of the living room. “Are you going to be gone _all_ weekend?” he asked, watching Chris slip into his sneakers and sling his bag over his shoulder. 

“Hopefully, and I’ll have a dick in my ass for most of it. Can you feed Céline for me while I’m out?” Chris asked nonchalantly. Said white-furred feline friend mewed at him from her spot on the couch, curled up beside Makkachin. The two animals had been inseparable from the moment they met, nearly four years ago. 

“Of course I’ll feed the goddess. Now go. Leave me to wallow in my pitiful singlehood.” Viktor bemoaned, rolling onto his back, not caring that he was getting his freshly-washed hair dirty on the carpet. 

“ _Au revoir_ , Vitya. Don’t spend all weekend on the floor. Unless you’re doing the dirty. In which case, please don’t get the carpet even dirtier.” Chris said before striding out into the late afternoon, answering a call as the door swung shut. “ _Bonne nuit, mon cher_ …”

Viktor groaned again at hearing his roommate coo in his native French. He was already so goddamn pent up from a stressful week of finals prep, he had been looking forward to being able to roll around in the sheets with Chris… Tinder had run dry a few weeks ago, and Grindr had done him dirty a few too many times. The youthful features and long hair drew the wrong crowd. Viktor had played bottom for a few too many angry, horny frat boys. 

No, he needed a change of pace. Someone different from his usual crowd of… well… Chris. He checked the clock on the wall and nodded to himself; he had two hours to make himself look halfway decent for clubbing. Though, with his frame, it wouldn’t be difficult. Viktor knew he looked perfect in just about anything. He peeled himself up off the floor and hurried to his bedroom, emerging fully made-up and ready to bring someone home. (After a quick once-over clean of his bedroom, of course.)

Working part time at the ice rink didn't pay much, but it was enough to splurge on a night out, including calling a cab instead of walking, like he and Chris usually did. But looking how he did right now, Viktor had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't exactly be _safe_ to walk to the club on his own. 

He was wearing the tightest pair of light-wash jeans he owned, faded and distressed at the knees from… other activities these jeans usually caused him to find himself in. A loose, flowing t-shirt hung loosely around his shoulders cut high on his stomach, revealing the defined muscles of his stomach (which he worked very hard for, thank you very much) and the jut of his hips where they dipped into his jeans. A soft sweep of highlighter across his cheekbones and nose illuminated the already defined lines of his features; Chris always raved about his angular facial structure while bemoaning his own rounder features, so Viktor thought it best to accentuate them. And with his long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, all of him looked sleek and he hesitated to say severe. His lashes were done up with clear mascara, lengthening them without losing their unique color, twin wings of black eyeliner accented with gold.

He was ready.

__________________

The night had been… _uneventful_ , to say the very least. No fewer than five men approached him at the bar asking him to dance, and while he was flattered to have been found attractive, he had serious doubts about every single one of them letting Viktor take the lead once they were back at the apartment.

He sighed again and set his glass down, Georgi sympathetically topping off his vodka-redbull. Georgi, a fellow Russian, was an acquaintance he had come to know well by now, he and Chris frequented this club enough to be on a first name basis.

 _“Darling, you aren’t going to catch any tail tonight if you keep turning them all down.”_ the bartender droned in their common Russian, confident enough that no one would understand them, being in an American nightclub, an ocean away from most native Russian speakers. Georgi added half a can of energy drink to the glass after pouring a liberal serving of top shelf vodka over ice. 

_“Georgi, I’m not looking to end up with subpar dick in me tonight.”_ Viktor replied drolly, taking the glass and tossing almost all of it back in one drink. _“I’ve had enough bad nights this month."_

He turned back to face the bartender, nearly ready to ask when he was off, but found him turned to the opposite side of the bar, serving another customer. A very _cute customer_. Dark, shaggy black hair hung over his forehead and brushed the plastic rims of blue glasses. Round cheeks and a single deep dimple in his left cheek as he smiled, small creases forming around his eyes as he did. His smile was tender but distant, his mind a thousand miles from this club, from the glass in his hand. He looked out of place on the cracked leather barstool, _bored_ , almost. _Lonely_. He had dropped his hand into his chin as he drank the first few sips from his glass, something sweet, from the looks of it. Viktor couldn’t look away. His eyelashes looked so long that he couldn’t help but wonder if they brushed against his glasses when he blinked. 

Maybe he was lonely too.

All of that was before Viktor noticed just how flushed his round, chubby cheeks were. How long had he been sitting there? And more importantly, how had he not seen him sitting there? The soft, pale tone of his skin looked like it would taste like vanilla if he kissed it. His attention was entirely focused on the man across the bar when Georgi turned back to him. 

_“What was that last part, doll? I missed it.”_ his voice was muddled by the odd ringing in Viktor’s ears then; Georgi rolled his eyes and repeated himself, snapping his fingers in front of his face to recapture his attention. “Oi.”

“Hm?” Viktor hummed, finally having pulled himself out of his examination of those softened, rounded features. Those amber eyes warm enough to burn through him, cheeks flushed red with drink. _“What was that?”_ Georgi scoffed at him and leaned over the bar, close enough that his ridiculously coiffed pointed bangs nearly poked Viktor in the forehead. 

_“He’s drinking a vodka-cranberry. Should I make him another?”_ Georgi asked, the implication hanging in the smoky air between them, and Viktor nodded wordlessly. 

_“Ah, yes, please, if you would.”_ Viktor said when he found his tongue again. _“What’s the name on his card, Georgi?”_ he asked, earning a snorted laugh instead. 

_“Go find out for yourself, sweetheart.”_ the bartender said, turning away to make another drink for the man across the bar, and for the first time in what felt like months, Viktor’s stomach twisted in anticipation, in excitement. Georgi nodded subtly at him when he set the fresh drink in front of the man, and Viktor swore he had ascended when those cheeks flushed even darker, his eyes lifting to meet Viktor’s as a silent _thank you._

_You’re welcome,_ Viktor said silently, winking at him and tossing back the rest of his drink before tapping the glass on the countertop twice, beckoning Georgi for a refill. _And can I take you home?_ He added in the silence, but those golden-brown eyes had fallen to his lap.

 _“Go, you idiot. He’s cute.”_ Georgi called over his shoulder. _“He’s probably green, be gentle.”_ Viktor nodded, and though he didn’t want to make any assumptions about the man’s sexual history, something about the shy smile and his wearing an oversized hoodie to a club on a Friday night told him that he was, yes, very green. 

He waited for Georgi to finish making his drink before slinking around to the other side of the bar and finding his new seat beside him, and oh _God_ , his crush grew even stronger as he saw the rest of him. The black jeans he was wearing were just tight enough to show off a pair of plush thighs and hips that Viktor would have absolutely no qualms about wrapping around his head and squishing him. The dark blue hoodie looked… well, it looked like he had grabbed it at the last second as he walked out the door. Maybe he’d be lucky enough to peel it off of him by the end of the night. 

He jumped when he finally noticed Viktor sitting there, nearly spilling his drink into his lap. Viktor did what he did best, smiling that thousand-watt smile at the man and tossing his hair gently. “Sorry to startle you,” Viktor purred, leaned against the bar and sipped his drink casually. “Are you here alone?” 

Viktor didn’t play at subtlety. 

The man to his right laughed softly, and _God above_ , the sound of his laugh was too perfect to forget. “You aren’t even going to ask for my name first?” he asked, nervously sipping the drink Viktor had bought for him. Viktor laughed and set his glass on the bar.

“I’m sorry, I probably could have started there…” he said, batting his lashes at the man. “I’m Viktor.”

“Yuuri.” the man replied simply, taking another long sip of his drink, the ice in his glass clinking gently. 

“Yuuuuuu-ri~” Viktor rolled the long ‘uu’ noise around on his tongue like a fine wine he couldn’t afford, leaning on the bar with one elbow, one hand drawing shapes in the condensation and spilled drink gathering on the bartop, including the Cyrillic translation of Yuuri. He smiled at the way Yuuri’s cheeks grew darker, looking adorably flustered by Viktor’s near moan of his name. “And what is a fine man like yourself doing here, Yuuri?”

Yuuri coughed, clearly still a bit flustered and withdrawn; he fidgeted with the fraying hem of his hoodie. “I, _ah_ , I’m in from out of town. Business.” he answered, and Viktor eyed him skeptically. _Business?_ He didn’t look older than twenty four, and he was here on ‘business’. Though the roundness of his cheeks did hide it a bit. The little eye-crinkles though, that belied his age. Viktor guessed he was at least in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. Most of his partners were his age or just older, he’d never gone as high as thirty… but God, his shy little smile shook any concern from Viktor’s mind. He was too cute to be anything but the perfect, if inexperienced, lay for a night. Or two. He did have the apartment for the weekend, after all. Viktor looked the poor man over. 

“Dressed like that, you’d think you were here looking for a date.” he teased, batting at one of the strings of his hoodie, curling it around his pointer finger as Yuuri sipped the last of his drink and set down the empty glass. 

Yuuri choked on thin air, it seemed. “N-No, no. Just… just here for a drink.” he supplied, his eyes flicking down to where Viktor was twirling his drawstring between his fingers. "That's it, really…"

“Mmm.” Viktor hummed and wrapped his finger up tighter in the hoodie string, his finger nearly brushing over Yuuri's cheek. He was thoroughly unconvinced of Yuuri's answer. No one comes to a downtown club like this one for just a drink. “Do you like dancing?” Viktor asked, releasing the string and tossing back the rest of his drink, humming contentedly at the taste of almost strictly vodka.

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Yuuri’s eyes flicked between Viktor’s face and the dancefloor, just a few feet from where they sat. 

“C'mon, let's go!" Viktor offered his hand. “Don’t worry, it’s easy.” Yuuri moved slowly, tentatively. But he dropped his hand into Viktor's nonetheless.

Yuuri gulped. “Okay.” 

Viktor pulled him right into the throng of dancers, squeezing in and carving out a space for the two of them. The music was deep and bassy, fast-paced and exciting. Viktor smiled as it took Yuuri a moment to feel truly comfortable on the floor with him, but he watched his expression the moment he settled in, the moment he knew he was going to enjoy the night. Yuuri laughed, loud and from the stomach, before swaying with the music, watching as Viktor did the same. 

Viktor curled a finger toward himself, beckoning Yuuri closer, rolling and swaying his hips with the thudding bass in their ears. Yuuri blushed, but stepped closer. And Viktor's heart jumped up into his throat when he did. Soon, their bodies were pressed flush to each other in the tight space, the club packed as it was. Viktor was close enough to Yuuri that he could see the soft glisten of sweat beading on his forehead, a trail winding down his temple to his jaw. 

“Aren’t you warm with that hoodie on?” Viktor asked in his ear, just loud enough to be heard over the music. God, he was close enough to smell his cologne, and Yuuri smelled good. Viktor definitely wouldn’t be lasting much longer. Yuuri nodded slowly, but made no move to unzip it himself. Viktor smiled devilishly and reached for the zipper. “May I?” he asked, to which Yuuri nodded, blushing all the while. 

Viktor pulled the zipper down slowly, still rocking with the music rattling his bones. Yuuri swayed along, holding in the same pattern as Viktor; slowly, that dark colored hoodie fell open at the middle, revealing something Viktor had only ever dreamed of seeing on such a soft, squishy body. 

A bright pink crop top, cut off mid-belly. He couldn’t read the Japanese characters emblazoned across the chest, but _holy hell_ , did Viktor perk up at the sight of it. In every sense of that phrase. 

“My, my… what does this say?” Viktor purred in Yuuri’s ear, bending over to speak directly into his ear as he pushed the hoodie off his shoulders with both hands, taking his sweet time letting his hands wander over Yuuri’s chest, shoulders and arms. His breath caught in his throat as Viktor wrapped the sweatshirt around his waist and tied it off just below his soft belly, now on full display for the entire club to see. 

Yuuri stuttered adorably before he replied with a shaky “It’s… _ah_ , it’s Japanese~” Yuuri answered, clearly flustered by the closeness of Viktor’s breath to his ear. 

“Mmm, I assumed it was Japanese, _Yuuuuu-ri._ ” Viktor teased, outlining the white lettering on the shirt with one hand, lingering over what was very clearly a hardening nipple under the flimsy pink material. “What does it say?” Viktor rumbled in his ear, letting a little bit of his Russian accent tint his question. The gasp he got as an initial reply nearly turned his skin inside out, nearly had him dragging Yuuri off the dance floor by his wrist and throwing him into a dingy bathroom stall. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing with the force of it. A soft, choked noise fell him his mouth before he was able to answer adequately. “It… it says _k-kobuta-chan_.” Viktor’s ear perked up at the foreign word, using the opportunity to continue teasing him. 

“What does _ko-bu-ta-chan_ mean, Yuuuuuuri?” he asked, enunciating every syllable of the word directly into Yuuri’s ear, noting just how much it made him shiver. He pressed in closer to Yuuri, daring to slot one of his long, lanky legs between Yuuri’s, his thigh pressing against something very interesting there. And Yuuri’s thigh… _God_ , it was so soft, Viktor might just rub one off then and there, against Yuuri’s plush, squishy thigh. “Tell me, won’t you? I don’t speak Japanese…”

Yuuri gasped again and Viktor drank in that noise. “It… _kuso_ , it means ‘piggy’...” Yuuri admitted, and a wicked smirk spread across Viktor’s mouth. He chuckled into Yuuri’s ear and dared to dip down further, his lips ghosting over the shell of Yuuri’s ear, not saying anything, simply hovering. Viktor didn’t know how long he stayed there, ostensibly grinding against Yuuri’s thigh; they could have been dancing for hours or a few minutes, just swirling in the darkness and heat of the moment… but the way Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor’s body, God, he never wanted to stop. 

“Piggy, hm? Is that what you are, Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice rumbled in his own chest, underscoring the dark, dirty beat of the music. “Is that why you wore such a cute top, to show off this belly?” Viktor asked, reaching forward and rubbing at the soft, exposed flesh of his stomach.

Yuuri _moaned_ then, and not just a little gasped, hitched breath. A proper, pleasured _moan_. _“H-hai.”_ he answered simply, stumbling on the ‘h’. “Yes, I… my friend told me to wear it, when he ditched me for the weekend.” Yuuri’s words fumbled as Viktor pressed even closer still, his lips finally connected with the soft flesh of his throat, that spot that had been tempting Viktor since he laid eyes on him. 

“I owe your friend my thanks then…” Viktor purred, pressing another few chaste kisses there. “Because you look _fucking_ beautiful in this, Yuuuuuuuuuuri.” Yuuri whined and ground his hips against Viktor’s, confirming the suspicion that had been brewing since that first compliment. His little piggy had a praise kink. Viktor’s lips trailed along his jawline and finally paused for a moment at the corner of his mouth, waiting for Yuuri to bridge that gap, to cross that little unspoken space between them, and God, when he finally did…

Yuuri moaned against Viktor’s mouth as their kiss deepened in time with the music. Viktor’s hands found the plush swells of his hips, rocking his body against his, pulling and pushing with the swell of the crowd around them. Viktor would have given anything to just stay right where they were forever, lost in each other’s eyes and tangled in the writhing throng of people, sharing sloppy kisses and wet breaths. He could faintly hear Yuuri’s ragged breathing and bitten-off curses, the hardness in his jeans just as noticeable as Viktor's own. Sweat rolled down the length of his spine and beaded at his hairline as he pressed himself against Yuuri's body, rolling himself in time with the dirty, grinding beat thudding in his bones.

After what felt like unknowable amount of time dancing, and an even longer amount of time keeping himself under control, Viktor broke their kiss and leaned down to Yuuri’s ear. “Can I take you home, _kobuta-chan_?” Viktor asked, using that Japanese word he had only just learned, but the reaction was exactly what he had been hoping for. 

“I… Viktor, I want to, s-so bad~” Yuuri moaned in his ear, clearly clinging to threadbare control himself. How beautifully his green little piggy had opened up for him. “I’ll pay for the cab-” Yuuri offered, moving for his phone, but Viktor pressed a finger to his lips, shuddering at how soft they were against his skin. 

“Shhh, let me take care of you, _kobuta-chan_.” Viktor hummed, throwing a wink his way under the swirling lights and the smoke floating through the air. Yuuri quieted, pursing his lips; Yuuri was clearly intending to put Viktor in an early grave for the way his lips parted after that, letting a shy pink tongue swipe over his fingerprint. “ _Blyad_ , Yuuri… are you sure you want to go home? We can just as easily take this to the restroom…” Viktor moaned in his ear, wrapping his free hand around his wrist. 

“N-no, I… I don’t want my first time to be in a public bathroom.” Yuuri blushed furiously, seeming to be shocked by the admission, that the words had actually fallen from his lips. Viktor nearly lost every semblance of control at that confirmation of his hunch and had to stop himself from pushing Yuuri against the wall, to take him right then and there, but settled for nodding instead, feeling his ponytail loosening and bob as he moved. 

“Da, of course… I’ll call the cab.” Viktor crooned, pulling Yuuri in for another heated kiss before guiding him off the dance floor and toward the front door.

__________________

The cab ride back to his apartment was some kind of cruel exercise in self-control, barely managing not to ravage that soft, tempting body in the backseat of the car. So when they finally arrived at his and Chris’s apartment building, Viktor had nearly gone blind to everything that wasn’t Yuuri, his lips, his cheeks, his tummy. He paid the cab driver and quickly pulled Yuuri out of the car, struggling to correctly press the button for his floor when they loaded into the elevator.

Yuuri wasn’t any less attractive in the ugly halogen lights of the elevator. In fact, seeing his mussed, sloppy hair, wrinkled shirt and _clear_ erection tenting his tight jeans in such harsh light only made Viktor more anxious to get him home and take him apart properly. To sink his hands into that plump ass and leave a few bruises, to give Yuuri everything he had. 

Yuuri had leaned against the wall while Viktor fumbled with the elevator buttons, and though the fourth floor wasn’t much of a ride, Viktor still took the time to pin Yuuri to the wall with his body weight, kissing him breathless in the process. It was by some divine intervention that he didn’t dip his hand into Yuuri’s jeans right then, working his new companion over the edge in the goddamn elevator.

The doors slid open and it took most of Viktor’s restraint to pull away from Yuuri’s wet, kiss-bruised lips, only really mustering up the strength to disentangle himself from Yuuri with the understanding that he would have this and so much more as soon as he got Yuuri through the door. Before he knew it, Yuuri was kicking off his sneakers in the living room and following him to his bedroom, giggling like a teenager, despite his age, which Viktor still didn’t know for certain. 

That didn’t matter at this point, barely anything mattered beside the sweet, blushy smile on Yuuri’s round cheeks. What little space remained between them was closed in a heartbeat; Viktor’s lips found Yuuri’s again and he dipped both hands between them to loosen the knot of Yuuri’s sweatshirt tied around his waist. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned as he pulled the garment away, tossing it somewhere behind him. “I want to fuck you, I want to show you a good first time…” he gasped as Yuuri pulled away and dipped into the space between his jaw and his collarbone, kissing and nipping at the skin there, surely leaving a mark to remember in the morning. “ _Sh-shit_ , Yuuuuuu-ri…”

“Then _fuck_ me, Vik-toooo-ru~” Yuuri purred, and it was like a switch had flipped. Gone was the shy, pink-cheeked man in the bar. Yuuri was… someone else entirely. 

_"God, you're a filthy little piggy."_ Viktor moaned in Russian before finally, finally, hooking his fingers into Yuuri's waistband and popping the straining button on his jeans. "My, these are getting a little tight, aren't they?" 

Yuuri whined and nodded. _Had he worn these on purpose?_ Viktor thought in the silence of his mind. "Y-yes, take them off?" he asked.

Viktor dropped to his knees and peeled off the skin-tight denim, grunting a bit as the waist caught on the widest part of his hips. The moment Viktor laid his eyes on those bare thighs, he was gone. They were thick and an utterly _lickable_ shade of vanilla, begging to be touched and squeezed by Viktor's hands.

There, kneeled on the floor of his tiny bedroom, Viktor saw the gates of heaven and transcended. Yuuri's perfect thighs parted gently and Viktor saw what he had been hiding under those tight jeans. 

"Oh, _porosenok_ , they match your shirt…" Viktor found a pair of pale pink panties, lacy and soft and barely covering Yuuri's straining erection. Yuuri moaned and nodded; he dipped a hand into the lacy fabric and gave himself a single tug, wetting the pink bikinis with precome. "Look at you, piglet, so ready and excited for me…" Viktor cooed, running a single fingertip along the line of his cock. "It's like you went to the bar looking to be _fucked_ by someone like me, da?" 

Yuuri nodded wordlessly, opting for a garbled, throaty moan that sounded vaguely like the Russian 'yes' Viktor had just provided. 

"Oh, my little piggy, you _were_ , weren't you?" Viktor teased, slowly rising back up to his feet and gently nudging Yuuri backward toward the bed. "You didn't go just for a drink, did you? Tell me, did you go to the club with the hope that someone would take you home and fuck you silly? Give you a first time to brag about?" Viktor asked, cupping his partner's cheek in his hand. 

"Yes, God, yes!" Yuuri squeaked, just as the backs of his knees hit Viktor's mattress. He tumbled backward into the bed with a soft thud and Viktor wasted no time in stripping out of his sweat-damp clothes. 

"I knew it~" Viktor teased in his sing-song voice, basking in the open-mouthed stare Yuuri was giving him as he finally saw all of his body bare. " _Oh_ , do you like something you see?" Viktor crawled over Yuuri's lap and planted himself on those plush thighs, pinning Yuuri down to the bed. "Well, I see something that I like a lot, too… but I want to see even _more_." Viktor said, reaching for the hem of Yuuri's shirt. He was tired of only seeing half of Yuuri's tummy, and God, did he want to see his chest. 

Yuuri complied as Viktor pulled the crop top off his shoulders and tossed it somewhere along with his own clothes and Yuuri's shed sweatshirt and jeans.

Fuck.

Viktor would never forget the way Yuuri’s body looked, completely bare for him; there was so much of him, and all of it looked so _soft_ , so touchable. 

“Oh Yuuri…” Viktor said softly, immediately letting his hands wander to the fleshy curves of his hips, the gentle slopes of them so pliant and warm under his touch. Yuuri shuddered as his hands passed over a crosshatch of dark purple scars along his hips, the same kind that crossed his lower stomach and fanned out from around his belly button like fireworks. They were beautiful; all differing shades of purple and pink, fading to a pale, silvery tone that looked absolutely perfect against Yuuri’s skin. “You’re beautiful, Yuuri.”

“Mnn, th-thank you~” Yuuri whined and canted his hips up, clearly searching for more contact, more touch, more anything against his hardening cock, and who was Viktor to neglect him? He quickly adjusted his posture and knelt between Yuuri’s legs, coaxing those soft limbs to fold, knees bent and feet flat on his bedspread. 

“You’ll tell me if you ever need me to stop or slow down, yes?” Viktor asked, reaching for the small bottle he had left on the bedside table. "Green is good, yellow to pause, and red to stop."

Yuuri nodded. "O-okay." He said simply, looking utterly wrecked already. His cheeks were bright red, and the front of his panties were completely soaked… “V-Viktor, it’s… it’s my first time but I’m… I’m not… you know.”

Viktor cocked an eyebrow up, playing at being coy. He knew what Yuuri _probably_ meant, but there was no harm in teasing it out of him. “No, I don’t, _kobuta-chan_ … what do you mean? What aren’t you?” Viktor asked, uncapping the lube and drizzling the clear liquid liberally over his finger. The way Yuuri squirmed under him was absolutely irresistible. God, how was he so cute?

“I’m… _God, Viktor,_ I’ve… I’ve had things in there… before.” Yuuri mumbled, blushing a shade of crimson Viktor had only seen on the bottoms of Louboutin heels he couldn’t afford. 

“Is that so? You’ve played with this cute little hole before, have you, Yuuri?” Viktor teased, a wicked grin splitting his cheeks as he pushed aside the lacy material covering said entrance. Yuuri whined at the first touch to his twitching hole, and Viktor lavished in that reaction. “What have you had in here, dirty little piggy? ” 

Yuuri’s breath escaped in one long, keened exhale as Viktor pressed his pointer finger into him; Yuuri was hot and silky here, and so, so tight. It took a moment for Yuuri to regain himself before he tried to answer Viktor, but the sweet gasping and babbling attempts were both incredibly hot and absolutely adorable. 

“I… I have a few toys, b-but I’ve w-wa-haaiiting for someone li-like you, Viktor.” Yuuri gasped, and that only spurred Viktor on. Heat pooled in his gut and his cock twitched between his legs at that. 

“Oh? Someone like me, hm? What about me have you been waiting for, Yuuuuuri?” Viktor purred, curling his finger inside him, gently stretching that tight, fluttering muscle.

“S-someone who i-isn’t afraid to tease me, and th-throw me around a little bit…” Yuuri mumbled the last bit, trailing off into nothing. Viktor groaned under his breath and began gently prodding Yuuri’s rim with his second finger. 

“Tease you? And throw you around? Are you saying what I think you’re saying, _kobuta-chan_?” Viktor asked, withdrawing one finger and pressing both of them back in. “Are you asking me to be a bit rough with you?” As deliriously turned on as Viktor was by the beautiful man spread open before him, he knew he had to take a moment to confirm before he pushed him too far. 

“God, yes, _hai,_ please, Viktor~” Yuuri moaned, his voice squeaking again as Viktor scissored his fingers, quickly and efficiently coaxing him to open up. He moaned himself, and began pistoning his fingers in and out, twisting and shifting his fingers as he did; moan after moan fell from Yuuri’s bitten-red lips as Viktor prepared him, interspersed with squeaking, begging Japanese. His back arched and bowed under Viktor’s gaze, and his pale, puffy nipples were quickly too much to refuse. 

Viktor leaned down over his partner’s heaving, writhing body to run his tongue over his pebbled left nipple, making Yuuri cry out in surprise. Viktor knew he had made the right choice as he nibbled and tugged at a rapidly reddening nipple and Yuuri only continued to devolve further into a panting, begging mess, reaching up to tangle his hand in Viktor’s hair, which had fallen loose at some point on the dance floor. Viktor moaned at the act and moved to the other nipple, and judging from the noise Yuuri made, this one was more sensitive than the other. He pressed in a third finger as he worked Yuuri’s pillowy chest for all it would give him, sucking and lapping at that bud relentlessly.

"Oh my god, _f-fuck yes-_ " Yuuri swore as he rocked on Viktor’s fingers, broken moans mingling with a smattering of Japanese and English with Viktor's name tossed in for good measure. Viktor moaned at the sound of it, biting off curses of his own, watching Yuuri lose himself in the pleasure his touch was providing. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut, hazy and drunk on Viktor's slow rumbling groans as his own moans pitched ever higher. 

"P-put it in, Viktor, please?" Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips lewdly. "I'm ready, _God,_ please?"

"Not getting impatient are we now, piggy?" Viktor tutted, withdrawing his fingers and swiftly flipping Yuuri onto his stomach. He wrapped his hands around those plush hips and moaned at the way his fingers sank into his pudge as he aligned Yuuri’s hips _just_ right. “Because that just won’t do...”

Yuuri moaned at the teasing and pushed his hips further back, presenting to Viktor like a dog in heat. “P-please, Viktor, I need it. Need you~” he moaned, earning a firm swat to his round, squishy ass. The noise Yuuri made sank like a rock in Viktor’s core. Yuuri moaned in a high-pitched squeal, but what caught Viktor's attention even more than that was the way his ass rippled under his hand. "Yuuri, may I do that again?"

Viktor had barely uttered the request before Yuuri moaned yes in three languages. Viktor smirked, slid his fingers back into Yuuri’s hole and pulled his free hand back, landing two sharp blows in a row, one on each of his plump cheeks. 

“AAHhhn, V-Viktor, again, please, _again!_ ” Yuuri gasped, his spine arching and his thighs trembling as Viktor did just that, landing a handful more punishing spanks to the pale flesh of Yuuri’s ass. The skin not covered by pale pink lace was beginning to look like a mosaic of reds and maroons, handprints marking nearly every inch of him. Viktor laid an unknowable number of blows against his flesh, barely restraining himself as he saw Yuuri’s legs beginning to quake with pre-orgasm. The last blow came especially hard across the lower curl of Yuuri’s asscheek and Viktor held nothing back, quickly withdrawing his fingers again and reaching for a condom, sliding it over his length and slicking it up as Yuuri shrieked his name, surely nearly succumbing to that delicious pleasure-pain Viktor provided.

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Viktor moaned as he coated his cock with lube. “J-just say the word and-” 

“God, _yes!_ Please, Viktor, j-just fuck me!” Yuuri interrupted him with a muffled sob. “Don’t make me wait anymore, _please~_ ” he begged, and Viktor couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to. He pushed the now lube-soaked panties aside and aligned the dripping head of his cock to Yuuri’s hole and pushed past that ring of muscle, nearly losing it at that very second as Yuuri’s body clenched around him. 

“ _Yebat_ , Yuuuuuu-ri…” he gasped, sinking his hands into the soft, pliant flesh of Yuuri’s hips and had to remind himself to move slowly, even if Yuuri had used a toy before. “ _Bozhe moy_ , you’re so t-tight~” Viktor groaned, rocking inch by inch deeper into Yuuri’s body. 

“Vik-toor… m-more, need it d-deeper, _onegai_ …” Yuuri broke into his native Japanese, his English evidently failing him as Viktor pulled him apart. Viktor himself was barely holding on to his control by a thread, and that thread snapped the moment Yuuri threw his hips backward, swallowing Viktor’s length whole in one stroke. Yuuri buried his face into the mattress and shrieked again. 

“Ohhhhh god above, _kobuta-chan_ …” Viktor moaned, gripping Yuuri’s hips as if his life depended on it, grinding his hips forward into his plush cheeks. “Such a greedy little piglet. You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Viktor ground out, hissing breaths through his teeth. “You just had to take it all, didn’t you?” 

Yuuri’s reply was simply a nodded head and a gasped _‘yes’_. Viktor could feel the tremor of his body against him, he could see it in his thigh.

“Fuck, _porosenok_ , so dirty…” Viktor teased and leaned as far over Yuuri’s back as he could, his lips reaching his ear easily with their height difference. “Do you want me to be rough with you, sweetheart? Do you need me to _fuck_ you into the mattress? Hmm?” Viktor whispered, shuddering at the heat of Yuuri’s skin pressed against his bare chest and stomach, his tongue flicking out to taste his partner’s flesh.

“Y-yes, please, Viktor,” Yuuri whimpered, his voice high-pitched and desperate. “Please, fuck me until I c-can’t remember my own name~” 

Such a filthy request couldn’t possibly go unfulfilled. Viktor smiled against Yuuri’s ear and kissed it tenderly. “Of course. Anything for my little piggy.” he purred in a low whisper before pulling away and withdrawing entirely; a confused whine rumbled from Yuuri’s throat but was immediately cut off by a wrecked, needy cry as Viktor slammed home again. 

Viktor quickly set a brutal pace, the slapping of flesh on flesh only drowned out by gasped recitations of _‘yes, please, Viktor!_ ’ in two languages, garbled with half-spoken words and barely intelligible requests. Viktor could tell that Yuuri needed _something_ , especially when a warm hand reached back and grasped blindly at his wrist. 

Viktor stilled for a moment, truthfully glad for the break. He might have finished had he continued. “What is it, _kobuta-chan_? What’s your color?” he asked breathlessly, sucking in a few deep gulps of air. 

Yuuri coughed to clear his throat. “I… _green_ , I’m okay, but that’s not…” he adjusted his position, inhaling softly at the shift of Viktor inside him. “Can you… will you pull my hair?” A beat of silence passed between them before Viktor nodded. Yuuri guided his hand to the crown of his head and released his wrist, planting it firmly back on the bed. He shuddered as Viktor gently stroked his hair, giving him a quiet moment before he continued. 

But when he continued, Yuuri’s moan was nearly enough to send him over the edge on its own. Viktor grabbed a fistful of Yuuri’s hair and pulled, hard. Yuuri yelped wetly as his head was wrenched back; his back arched severely, exaggerating the soft rolls at the backs of his ribs. 

“Oh, fuck, _kobuta-chan_ … look at these pretty rolls…” Viktor moaned, pulling back out and slamming home once again, watching as the flesh rippled with every thrust, and moan after moan of utter ecstasy fell from Yuuri’s lips. “God, you’re such a perfect little piggy for me, aren’t you? All this time, you were waiting for me, for my cock, isn’t that right, _kobuta-chan_?” Viktor moaned through gritted teeth as his hips bucked faster and harder.

“Y-yes!” Yuuri squealed, “J-just for Viktor, only Viktor~” he chanted, his breaths coming harder and tighter in his throat. _Fuck_. He repeated those few words with every thrust, every ruthless slap of skin on stinging, abused skin, barely drawing breath as it became clear he was going to fall apart. He fisted the duvet below him and threw his hips back into Viktor’s thrusts with shaky strength. “V-Viktor, ‘mgonna come,” Yuuri gasped, “S-so close~” 

Viktor had been feeling it for a few minutes, Yuuri’s hole fluttering around him in that telltale way, promising that he was nearing the edge. A surge of pride rolled through Viktor that he had brought Yuuri to that point. _“Good.”_ he growled, tightening his grip in Yuuri’s hair and delivering another few spanks. “Come for me, _kobuta-chan._ ”

Yuuri screamed as he did just that, clenching erratically around Viktor’s length, the bed below him swallowed a desperate, choked scream of Viktor’s name. Viktor felt himself nearing that edge too, but he pulled out before he could spill into the condom. He had a better idea. 

“Yuuri, I’d like to finish on your perfect face, may I?” he asked breathlessly, gripping at the base of his cock to stave off the edge. Yuuri turned and looked at Viktor with hazy, unfocused eyes and nodded lazily, rolling onto his back and kneeling in front of him, watching with hearts in his eyes as Viktor pulled the condom off and began stroking himself, losing grip of his English, just like Yuuri had. He didn’t even know for sure what he said, but Yuuri’s name and _porosenok_ were certainly two of the words he used. 

Yuuri’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as it fell open, eager for whatever Viktor would give him, his tongue still red from his vodka-cranberry, his lips still red and bruised from his kisses… God, he was beautiful. Maybe Viktor could convince him to stay for breakfast.

A white-hot streak of lightning erupted down the length of Viktor’s spine and unraveled the tight coil in his stomach in an instant. He moaned deep and guttural, giving Yuuri all he had; thick ropes of come landed on Yuuri’s cheeks and glasses, a few stray drops found themselves in Yuuri’s hair, dotting the inky black with pearly white. 

A lazy tongue darted out and lapped at the spend, moaning in a sex-rough voice at the taste. "There's a little bit left… would you like a little treat, _kobuta-chan?_ " Viktor rumbled, nodding down to the last little pearl of come about to drop from the head of his cock. Yuuri leaned forward,smiled and leaned over, wrapping his lips around the oversensitive head of Viktor’s cock, lapping gently at the remaining seed there. "Hahh, okay, okay, Yuuri, t-too much~" he gasped, laughing as he pulled Yuuri away. 

"Mmmmnn~ you taste good, Viktor." Yuuri said when he looked up, smiling adorably like his cheeks weren't covered in come. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, little piglet." Viktor laughed softly, reaching for a tissue and carefully swiping away the cooling spend on Yuuri's cheeks and forehead. "I can go wash off your glasses, if you'd like."

Yuuri smiled and pulled the blue rims from his nose, folding them and setting them in Viktor's hand. "Would you mind if I… ah, showered off? I'm…" Yuuri laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair and shuddering when he realized he had just spread come into his hair. 

"Not at all. Do you mind if I join you?" Viktor asked, tossing the used tissue in the trash. 

Yuuri shook his head and slowly moved off his knees. "I don't mind, I'd like that a lot, actually." He admitted, blushing brightly. The two of them moved together silently, Viktor gladly helping Yuuri out of his now stretched-out and ruined panties and walking with him to the bathroom. "I hope I'll get to meet your fuzzy friends in the morning?" Yuuri asked, nodding toward the two piles of fur lying on the couch, yelping when he realized what he had just implied. "I m-mean, I hate to intrude, I can call a cab…" 

Viktor shook his head as he flicked on the bathroom lights and turned on the shower. "You're welcome to stay the night, Yuuri. I was actually wondering if you'd like to stay for breakfast. I make great crepes." He pulled Yuuri into the cramped shower that was only really designed for one, holding him close. 

“I like crepes.” Yuuri said simply, silently reminding himself to thank Phichit for telling him to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this one, because I almost died writing it yAYyyYYyyy 
> 
> Update! I'm going to be putting the Thirsty Thursday series on hold for the rest of the summer, and until after the end of Chubby Yuuri Week, which if you have not checked out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChubbyYuuriWeek) and [Tumblr](https://chubbyyuuriweek.tumblr.com), please do! It's a project Fuzzy and I have been working on and are super excited for! That said, I'm going to be focusing entirely on that project and [The Art of Scraping Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884728), just to keep my head a little clearer. Love you all!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you enjoyed, say hi in the comments! Make a poor smut peddling ghost smile today!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
